180 Degrees
by Asako Fuji
Summary: Ran berusaha bangkit dari kondisinya saat teman masa kecilnya, Kaito, meninggal dunia. Belum sempat memulihkan kondisinya yang sempat down, orang yang mirip dengan Kaito muncul. Namun kepribadiannya 180 derajat berbeda dengan Kaito! Bagaimana ini? / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

180 Degrees

Summary: Ran berusaha bangkit dari kondisinya saat teman masa kecilnya, Kuroba Kaito, tewas dalam kecelakaan. Baru saja ia membulatkan tekad untuk menjadi tegar, seorang murid pindahan datang ke sekolahnya. Wajah murid itu persis dengan Kaito. Namun.. / Warning: author amatir. RnR please!

Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho

Warning: author amatiran, OOC, OC, kadang OOT, cerita nggak jelas, maybe too much typo, summary nggak nyambung.

Fic ini memang milik Author, tapi chara tetap milik Aoyama Gosho. BAHKAN KID JUGA TETEP PUNYA AOYAMA GOSHO! #galau #okeabaikan

Happy reading!

Author's Playing (?): Revive – Mai Kuraki. Saya ngetik fic ini pake lagu ini.. meski nggak nyambung. Muahahahaha... #AsakoEror #skiptothenextparagraph

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Asako Fuji with proudly presents..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

180 DEGREES

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, di SMU Teitan..

"Ohayou, Ran!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pendek yang memakai bando kepada gadis yang berada di depannya.

"Ohayou..," sahut Ran sambil tersenyum tipis lalu meletakkan tasnya dan duduk. "Apa kabar?"

"Buruk," keluh gadis yang ternyata bernama Sonoko tersebut sambil menghela napas. "Hari ini salah satu guru menyuruhku membeli beberapa ATK, dan aku lupa membawanya.. mau tidak temani aku ke toko sebentar?"

Ran berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangan kepada Sonoko. "Boleh.."

Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari kelas. Sonoko melirik Ran dengan ekspresi khawatir. Akhir-akhir ini sikap Ran berbeda. Biasanya Ran akan memandang sekeliling penuh minat dan menyapa setiap teman yang ia temui. Namun sekarang, Ran hanya menatap kosong ke depan dan harus disapa terlebih dahulu sebelum menyapa orang lain. Tentu saja Sonoko tahu kenapa Ran berubah, namun..

"Sonoko. Kita sudah sampai," kata Ran datar.

"Ah, gomen."

Sonoko pun masuk ke dalam toko sementara Ran hanya duduk di kursi depan toko dan mengamati orang yang lalu-lalang. Tanpa sengaja ia mendengar percakapan dua orang cowok yang berjalan di depannya.

"Kau dengar berita tentang.. Kuroba Kaito dari kelas 2-3?"

Deg!

"Ya.. kasihan." Temannya menggelengkan kepala. "Tertabrak mobil saat mengejar cewek.. sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikirannya?"

"Mungkin sebenarnya tidak ada cewek lain yang mau dengannya. Jadi dia mati-matian mengejar cewek itu."

"DIAM!"

Kedua cowok yang tengah bergosip itu terperangah melihat Ran yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"KALIAN TIDAK TAHU APA-APA SOAL DIA! JANGAN MENYEBAR GOSIP YANG TIDAK PERLU!"

Sonoko yang berada di dalam toko mendengar sayup-sayup suara Ran. Firasatnya menjadi buruk. Ia meninggalkan antrian lalu pergi ke luar. Benar saja, Ran sedang dalam emosi. Ia menahan kedua tangan Ran.

"Ran, berhenti!" tegur Sonoko sambil sekuat tenaga menahan Ran. Ran memberontak, sementara kedua cowok yang tadi menyinggung Kaito langsung pergi.

"Mereka, Sonoko—mereka—Kaito.."

Bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan menuruni pipi Ran.

"Kaito.. Kaito..," isak Ran sambil berbalik lalu memeluk Sonoko. Sonoko hanya diam.

"Kaito.."

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan Ran, Sonoko membawanya kembali ke kelas. Di kelas sunyi senyap menatap mereka yang berjalan tak peduli ke kursinya masing-masing. Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi dan guru pun masuk.

"Ohayou, minna-san.."

"Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei," jawab murid-murid serempak.

"Pagi ini, kita kedatangan murid baru."

Seisi kelas berbisik-bisik penasaran. Sang guru hanya tersenyum, lalu melambai kepada entah siapa di seberang sana.

"Masuklah, Kudo-kun!"

Kreeek..

Pintu pun terbuka dan seorang pemuda masuk. Suara langkah-langkahnya yang kecil dan rapat memecah keheningan kelas. Sonoko terperangah lalu mengguncang bahu Ran yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela.

"Ran! RAN! Lihat dia!"

"Apa sih?" tanya Ran kesal sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. "Kau tahu aku tidak ada minat dengan—"

Seketika hening. Ran menatap pemuda yang sekarang berdiri di tengah kelas itu dengan tatapan terkejut. Pemuda itu pun membuka mulutnya.

"Ohayou minna-san. Namaku Kudo Shinichi, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya," ucap pemuda itu sambil membungkuk.

"Oke. Kudo-kun, kau duduk di..," mata sang guru menjelajahi seisi kelas, ".. sana. Di sebelah Mouri-san."

Di sebelah.. Ran?

Kudo berjalan dengan santai lalu meletakkan tasnya dan duduk di kursi. Menyadari tatapan Ran, ia menoleh dan berkata datar.

"Salam kenal. Mohon bantuannya."

Sejenak, dalam pandangan Ran, kembali terbayang wajah Kaito. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab datar, "Salam kenal."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana tadi, Ran?"

Sonoko langsung mencolek bahu Ran di depannya sambil tersenyum menggoda. "Tadi, pemuda itu.. siapa namanya? Kudo—siapa?"

"Shinichi. Kudo Shinichi," jawab Ran datar. Sonoko menepukkan kedua tangannya gembira.

"Ya, ya, itu! Shinichi!" serunya. "Wajahnya lumayan, kan?"

"Masih lebih cakep Kaito," kata Ran sinis. Sonoko meliriknya lalu menghela napas. Ran memang keras kepala. Sonoko pun melipat tangannya sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

"Di luar hujan," cetus Sonoko.

"Ya," sahut Ran datar. Sonoko cemberut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ran.

"Tapi.. dia memang berbeda jauh dengan Kaito ya."

"Siapa?" tanya Ran, feelingnya memburuk.

"Dia. Kudo-kun," kata Sonoko. "Dari tingkah lakunya, sudah kupastikan dia kutu buku. Kaito, tidak begitu tertarik dengan buku dan lebih suka aktif dalam berbagai macam olah raga. Kudo lebih baik kan? Dulu kau selalu bilang suka dengan orang yang lebih kalem."

Ran hanya mengedikkan kepala sebagai tanggapannya pada kalimat Sonoko. Ia sedang tidak begitu tertarik dengan topik cowok. Ia tahu Sonoko berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kesedihan akan kematian Kaito, namun yang dilakukan Sonoko malah membuatnya ingin menangis. Sambil tersenyum datar Ran beranjak lalu meninggalkan Sonoko.

"Chotto matte!" teriak Sonoko. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Perpustakaan.."

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki memenuhi koridor lantai dua SMU Teitan. Karena hari ini hujan, semua lebih memilih diam di dalam kelas dan tidak ke mana-mana. Ran sendiri, bukan karena rajin datang ke perpustakaan. Kalau ia tidak mengembalikan buku tersebut hari ini ia akan didenda.

Krieeek..

"Konnichiwa," sapa petugas perpustakaan. Ran tersenyum.

"Konnichiwa.."

Setelah mengembalikan buku dan menuliskannya di kartu, petugas perpustakaan menghampirinya. Ia memberikan sehelai kertas kepada Ran.

"Mouri-san, tolong berikan ini kepada klub musik," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Ini adalah daftar buku-buku yang belum mereka kembalikan.."

"Ha'i."

Ran pun meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan ke ruang musik di lantai tiga. Makin dekat ia dengan ruang musik, makin terdengar suara piano. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa takutnya, Ran terus berjalan menyusuri koridor itu. Ah, terkutuklah semua film horor yang dulu Kaito belikan untuknya!

Kaito?

Kaito..

Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Ran mencoba untuk lebih tegar. Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan Kaito. Ia memantapkan langkahnya lalu sampailah ia di ruang musik. Ia mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

Krieeeek...

Pintu terbuka, namun suara piano berhenti. Dengan perlahan Ran mengintip. Ternyata itu Kudo.

"Ah, Mouri-san," sapa Kudo.

"Kudo-kun..," Ran berjalan lalu mendekati Kudo yang sibuk mencoret beberapa not dalam score-nya. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa main piano."

"Aku memang belum memberitahumu."

Ran kaget. Berbeda dari yang di kelas, Kudo yang ini dingin dan sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat. Dengan kesal Ran menempelkan sikunya di bahu Kudo.

"Aku sedang mencoba ramah kepadamu, tahu!" kata Ran ketus.

"Tidak ada gunanya."

"Kau seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda."

"Ada yang bilang begitu."

"Menyebalkan, tahu."

"Terima kasih."

Ran terdiam lalu melihat score yang tengah ditulis Kudo. Belum diberi judul, baru berupa coret-coretan not. "Itu buatanmu?"

"Ya," jawab Kudo datar. Ran menghela napas panjang. Kudo ini, fisiknya saja yang mirip dengan Kaito. Kepribadiannya, 180 derajat terbalik!

"Ini benar buatanmu kan?" tanya Ran curiga. "Kalau begitu, mainkan."

"Baiklah."

Ran mengambil kursi, menggesernya lebih dekat ke piano, lalu menonton Kudo memainkan piano tersebut. Nada-nada indah mengalun lembut, mengutarakan perasaan sedih, bingung, namun anehnya juga mengandung harapan. Kedua mata Ran terpejam menikmati alunan musik itu.

Tanpa sadar, ia kembali ke masa lalu..

"_Hontou ni gomenasai, Ran!"_

_Sesosok pemuda datang mendekati Ran yang duduk di bawah pohon di dekat toko bunga. Ran mengeluh sambil melipat tangannya._

"_Lama sekali kau, Kaito!" ucap Ran. "Kau sendiri kan yang memintaku datang? Kenapa malah kau yang terlambat? Sekarang sudah jam dua sore! Kau terlambat setengah jam!"_

"_Kan sudah kubilang, gomenasai," balas Kaito cuek sambil berdiri di samping Ran. Sejenak hening, Ran masih menatap Kaito dengan jengkel. Kaito tersenyum jail sambil melambaikan dua lembar kertas di depan wajah Ran. "Tebak, apa ini?"_

_Ran melirik kedua lembar kertas itu dengan ekspresi tak tertarik. Setelah membaca kalimat yang tertera di atasnya, ekspresinya berubah. "Tiket konser penyanyi yang kutunggu-tunggu! Dari mana kau mendapatkannya? Tiket macam ini kan susah didapat!"_

_Kaito tersenyum puas sembari membiarkan Ran membaca kertas itu._

"_Aku mengantri dari jam dua pagi tadi dan baru mendapat tiketnya jam sepuluh," jawab Kaito santai._

"_Jam sepuluh?"_

"_Ya. Tetapi sewaktu aku pulang, aku tertidur sampai jam satu siang tadi."_

"_Dasar bodoh."_

_Kaito tertawa garing. "Ya, aku memang bodoh. Seharusnya aku tidak tertidur."_

"_Bukan itu," sela Ran tak sabaran. "Maksudku kau bodoh karena mengantri selama hampir sembilan jam untuk dua lembar tiket ini saja! Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini kepadaku hanya karena tahu aku menginginkan tiket ini kan? Kau jadi kurang tidur seperti ini!"_

"_Lho? Bukankah itu bagus?"_

"_Bagus dari mananya?"_

"_Bagus kan?" Kaito tersenyum. "Dengan pengorbanan tidurku, dua lembar tiket 'saja' ini.. akan semakin berharga kan?"_

"_Maksudnya?" tanya Ran tidak mengerti._

"_Segala hal, barang sekecil apapun, akan semakin terasa berharga bila ada pengorbanannya," jelas Kaito. "Semakin besar pengorbanan kita terhadap suatu hal, semakin berhargalah rasanya hal itu bagi kita."_

_Ran terdiam, sibuk mencerna kata-kata Kaito yang agak rumit dan berbelit-belit. Melihat ekspresi Ran, Kaito tertawa kecil._

"_Ayo Ran, konsernya akan dimulai jam lima nanti," ujar Kaito sambil meraih tangan Ran dan menariknya ke halte bis._

"Mouri-san.."

"_Mouri? Kaito, kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" gumam Ran bingung._

"Mouri-san.."

"Nah, nah, Kaito. Jangan.. panggil aku dengan itu.."

"MOURI-SAN!"

Kali ini Ran terbangun. Ya, terbangun. Ternyata tadi ia tertidur mendengar suara piano Kudo.

"Hontou ni gomenasai..," kata Ran sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. "Mendengar suara pianomu.. aku jadi mengantuk.."

"Kau tidak seharusnya tidur di sini," ujar Kudo jengkel. "Kupikir tadi kau terkena penyakit apa."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau terus menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas." Kudo mengangkat bahu. "Tentang hal yang berhargalah, tentang—"

"KYAAAAA! Cukup, cukup!"

Kudo kaget setengah mati melihat reaksi gadis satu ini. Wajah Ran memerah. "A—ano..," Ran menjadi gugup. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang ini ya."

"Tidak masalah. Kalaupun kusebar, tidak ada untungnya untukku," kata Kudo sambil mengangkat bahu lalu menutup pianonya. "Oh ya, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan.."

"Apa?"

"Orang itu.. Kaito, yang berkali-kali kau sebut namanya dalam tidurmu tadi.."

Deg!

"..sebenarnya siapa dia?" tanya Kudo datar. "Aku mendengar segala macam gosip.. apa dia Kuroba Kaito? Yang waktu itu kasusnya muncul di koran?"

Kata-kata Kudo menusuk hati Ran. Dalam. Apalagi.. wajah datar Kudo saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut..

Kudo melanjutkan tanpa belas kasihan. "Apa dia ada hubungannya denganmu? Orang-orang terus meributkan hal itu.. tentang wajahku yang mirip dengannya.."

"DIAM! DIAM!"

Ran berteriak dengan seluruh tenaganya memotong kalimat Kudo. Kudo terperangah. Kali ini, sikap Ran memang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Jangan pernah!" Ran bangkit dari kursinya. "JANGAN PERNAH MEMBANDING-BANDINGKAN DIRIMU DENGAN KAITO! MESKIPUN WAJAH KALIAN MIRIP, DIA MASIH DUA RATUS RIBU KALI LEBIH BAIK DARI PADAMU!"

"Dua.. ratus ribu?" tanya Kudo bingung.

Tanpa mengacuhkan gumaman Kudo, Ran pun pergi melewatinya, membuka paksa pintu ruang musik, lalu membantingnya. Kudo menatap lurus ke depan sambil mendengarkan langkah-langkah Ran yang bergaung di koridor.

"Mouri-san.."

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

Konbanwa minna-sama! Asako is here!

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa saya menulis 'Shinichi' dengan 'Kudo'. ._. Kebenarannya adalah..

..saya sering keliru menulis 'Shinichi' dengan 'Shuichi'! Dan itu membuat saya setres sampai peng-upload-an fic ini tertunda sebulan! W( OAOW) #setreskumat #authorsinting

Kenapa dalam nama mereka ada enam huruf yang sama?

Oke. Abaikan curcol saya yang satu ini.

Sebenarnya juga ini pelampiasan galau saya yang nggak ilang-ilang selama empat bulan *bujubuset*. -_-v Dan jangan tanya kenapa.

Saya seorang author amatir yang belum punya pengalaman. Jadi, saran dan pendapat sangat dibutuhkan dari senpai sekalian!

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

And the last..

Mind to review or mind to flame? :D


	2. Chapter 2

180 Degrees

Summary: Ran berusaha bangkit dari kondisinya saat teman masa kecilnya, Kuroba Kaito, tewas dalam kecelakaan. Baru saja ia membulatkan tekad untuk menjadi tegar, seorang murid pindahan datang ke sekolahnya. Wajah murid itu persis dengan Kaito. Namun.. / Warning: author amatir. RnR please!

Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho

Warning: author amatiran, OOC, OC, kadang OOT, cerita nggak jelas, maybe too much typo, summary nggak nyambung.

Fic ini memang milik Author, tapi chara tetap milik Aoyama Gosho. BAHKAN KID JUGA TETEP PUNYA AOYAMA GOSHO! #galau #okeabaikan

Happy reading!

Author's Playing (?): CHE.R.R.Y. – YUI (bener gak nulisnya kayak gini? ==) Saya ngetik fic ini pake lagu ini.. meski nggak nyambung. Muahahahaha... #AsakoEror #skiptothenextparagraph

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Asako Fuji with proudly presents..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

180 DEGREES

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi Ran mengambil tasnya dan langsung meninggalkan kelas. Padahal, biasanya ia akan menunggui Sonoko untuk pulang bersama. Kini, ia tidak mempedulikan hal-hal macam itu lagi.

Baru ia berjalan sekitar lima menit, hujan turun perlahan.

"Yappai, aku lupa bawa payung hari ini...," desah Ran sambil berlari-lari kecil ke tempat teduh. Semuanya berjalan salah. Dari tadi pagi, saat ia dan Sonoko pergi ke toko dan bertengkar dengan orang-orang yang lewat... lalu sekarang, lupa membawa payung. Benar-benar kacau.

Makin lama, hujan pun turun makin lebat. Entah sudah berapa lama Ran menunggu di bawah atap sebuah mini market, hujan terus turun tanpa peduli dengan masalah orang-orang sepertinya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sekarang sudah jam setengah lima sore. Kalau ia tidak pulang sekarang, ia takkan sempat untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Cplak! Cplak!

Ada suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Ran pun menoleh.

"Mouri-san..?"

"Kudo-kun?"

Ternyata itu memang Kudo. Ran menatap Kudo dengan tatapan heran. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku lupa bawa payung."

"_Aku lupa bawa payung_," ulang Ran datar. "Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Kudo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Betulkah?"

"Ya. Aku bertanya kenapa kau ada di sini, bukan kenapa kau dalam keadaan basah seperti ini."

"Itu menjawabnya, tahu. Aku tidak bawa payung, jadi ikut berteduh di sini."

"Terserah deh."

Ran sangat malas berdebat kali ini, jadi ia membiarkan Kudo memenangkan perseteruan. Tiba-tiba Kudo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah menyinggung Kuroba tadi siang," ucapnya pelan. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu mengingat hal-hal yang tidak ingin kau ingat."

"Tidak masalah," balas Ran dengan nada datar. "Aku sudah terbiasa, sejak kematiannya seminggu yang lalu."

Kemudian kembali hening.

"Kalau boleh tahu.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Kudo hati-hati. Ran menatapnya lagi, ekspresi datar menghilang dari wajahnya, tergantikan dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu soal itu?"

"Yah, karena.." Kudo balas menatap Ran. "Aku melihat kejadian tadi pagi. Ketika ada dua orang pemuda yang sedang diteriaki olehmu, dan kau menyebut-nyebut nama Kaito sambil menangis..."

Blussh!

Sontak seluruh wajah Ran memerah. "Etto... Aku hanya marah karena mereka membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang Kaito, itu saja."

"Betul kan apa kataku?" tanya Kudo dengan nada datar namun kilat kemenangan tampak di matanya. "Kau pasti tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kuroba."

Ran mengalihkan pandangan dari Kudo ke genangan air hujan yang berada tepat di depannya. Rintikan hujan yang menjatuhi genangan air itu menghancurkan bayangan wajah Kudo, membuatnya sekilas—dan sekali lagi—mirip persis dengan Kaito. Ran menggelengkan kepalanya lalu bayangan itu buyar.

"Hal itu... kecelakaan Kaito itu... terjadi karenaku."

"Karenamu?" Kudo kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu?"

Ran kembali menatap Kudo, namun kali ini air mata menggenangi matanya.

"Karenaku, Kudo-kun."

"A—apa?" tanya Kudo tidak percaya. Ran mengelap air matanya, kemudian nada suaranya kembali datar.

"Dulu, kami sering bertengkar, mempersoalkan tingkah lakunya—Kaito—yang hampir selalu membuntutiku ke manapun aku pergi," tutur Ran. "Kalau aku pulang sekolah, ia memaksakan diri menemaniku pulang ke rumah. Kalau aku terpaksa menginap di sekolah karena latihan karate, ia pasti memaksa ikut.

"Lama-lama aku menjadi muak." Ran tersenyum sedih sambil menatap rintik-rintik hujan. "Suatu hari, ketika aku pulang dari rumah Sonoko sehabis mengerjakan tugas bersama, aku menyadari kalau aku masih dibuntutinya. Aku pun menjebaknya.

"Aku berkata kepadanya, kalau aku benci dibuntuti dan dijaga terus menerus sejak kedua orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan dua tahun lalu. Kaito menolak berhenti membuntutiku. Ia berkata kalau ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti menjagaku. Aku mendesaknya untuk membeberkan kepadaku hal apa itu. Namun lagi-lagi Kaito menolak. Aku menjadi marah, dan memaksanya meninggalkanku untuk pulang sendiri. Aku pun mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari yang biasa kuambil untuk pulang ke rumah untuk menghindari diikuti oleh Kaito."

Kudo mulai bertanya-tanya stalker macam apa Kaito itu.

Ran melanjutkan tanpa memperhatikan kalau hujan sebenarnya turun makin deras dan hampir membasahi seluruh tasnya. "Aku pun berjalan sendiri pulang ke rumah. Di tengah perjalanan, aku melihat seorang kakek tua butuh bantuan. Aku menanyakan apa yang bisa kubantu, dan kakek tua itu menjawab kalau ia butuh bantuan untuk berjalan menuju gedung telantar yang baru kulewati sebelumnya. Lalu, aku mengalungkan tangannya ke bahuku dan berusaha membantunya berjalan. Tiba-tiba suara Kaito mengagetkanku. Ternyata dia masih membuntutiku.

"Aku kembali marah dan mendesak Kaito untuk berhenti membuntutiku. Ia sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan nada bicaraku, namun ia malah menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan diriku membantu kakek tua itu agar aku bisa cepat pulang." Menarik napas dalam, dengan gelisah Ran mulai mencabik-cabik sapu tangan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di tangannya. "Walau heran, aku tetap mengizinkannya. Kaito pun mengalungkan lengan sang kakek di bahunya, dan—oh, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kudo tertarik.

Ran mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kudo dengan heran. "Apa kau tidak melihatnya? Kau belum melihat, apa kesalahanku sebenarnya?"

"Tidak, aku belum melihatnya," sahut Kudo datar sambil membiarkan tetes-tetes air hujan jatuh ke telapak tangannya. "Apa sebenarnya yang—?"

"Tunggu dulu. Aku belum selesai bercerita."

...

Sekarang, Kudo berusaha menahan emosinya akan gadis satu ini. Tadi siapa SIH yang bertanya duluan kepadanya, sampai ia harus menyela cerita panjang itu?

"Baik, akan kulanjutkan," kata Ran sambil tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Kudo. "Setelah membantu kakek itu berjalan selama beberapa waktu, tiba-tiba ekspresi Kaito berubah. Ia langsung menatap lurus ke depan seakan kaget dan berteriak kepadaku, menyuruhku lari karena itu jebakan. Aku panik dan kaget. Sang kakek memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku dan mengeluarkan pistol.

"Kaito mendorong sang kakek lalu mencoba mengambil pistolnya. Aku hanya terdiam ketika ia meneriakkan sesuatu kepadaku—kalau tak salah, ia meneriakkan sesuatu soal lari dan panggil polisi. Aku butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk menyadari kalau Kaito sedang dalam bahaya dan aku harus membantunya. Aku pun berlari menjauh, dan sang kakek sepertinya mencoba menembakku atau apa, karena aku mendengar teriakan Kaito lagi dan bunyi letusan pistol.

"Aku menjadi jauh lebih panik karena itu. Pilihanku ada dua: berlari lebih cepat ke kantor polisi yang jaraknya masih lima puluh meter lagi dari sana atau membantu Kaito agar bisa lolos. Sebelum sempat memutuskan, aku mendengar letusan pistol kedua, namun kali ini berbeda. Letusan pertama, suara Kaitolah yang terdengar pertama kali lalu letusan pistol. Letusan kali ini, pistollah yang terdengar duluan, setelah itu suara Kaito. Aku pun menjadi sadar. _Kaito-lah yang tertembak_. Dan kakek itu... aku sempat bertatapan mata dengannya lagi dengan kengerian, namun dia pergi! Pergi begitu saja, aku bahkan tidak sanggup untuk mengejarnya!"

Ran menangis tanpa suara; air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Kudo tertegun lalu bertanya, "Tunggu. Bukankah menurut rumor... Kuroba meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil?"

"Aku dan kepolisian diminta menyembunyikan kebenaran ini oleh ibu Kaito, Chikage-san," isak Ran sambil menyeka air matanya. "Dan—oh, seandainya dari awal aku tidak berusaha menghindari Kaito... seandainya bahkan aku tidak pergi ke rumah Sonoko waktu itu..."

"Sudahlah," tukas Kudo sembari mengambil saputangannya dan menyeka air mata Ran yang lagi-lagi mengalir. "Lupakan kejadian itu, oke? Sekarang, cobalah untuk memandang hal-hal baru—"

"Aku takkan pernah bisa melupakannya!" sergah Ran sambil menepis tangan Kudo dan menyeka air matanya sendiri. "Sampai hari ini, aku bahkan masih mengingat wajah dan tato aneh yang ada di tangan kiri kakek itu, yang masih sempat kulihat sebelum kakek tersebut pergi..."

Mata Kudo melebar keheranan. "Tato? Tato seperti apa?"

"Tato seperti ular-ular bersilangan, saling membelit..," jawab Ran. "Dan salah satu ular berada di paling atas, matanya kemerahan. Sedangkan ular lainnya berada di bawah, matanya hitam..."

Jantung Kudo serasa berhenti berdetak.

Tiba-tiba Kudo mencengkram kedua bahu Ran dengan kedua tangannya dan bertanya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terduga, "Coba kauingat, apa Kuroba meneriakkan nama penjahat itu? Ingatlah!"

Ran terkejut melihat antusiasme Kudo yang tinggi. "A—aku yakin aku mendengar sesuatu," jawab Ran gugup. "Kupikir... semacam su-nee-ku..."

Kudo melepas cengkramannya dari bahu Ran dan menatap kosong ke depan. Apa yang diharapkan sekaligus ditakutinya untuk didengar, ternyata diucapkan juga. Ran menatap Kudo dengan cemas, takut dengan reaksi Kudo yang sama sekali tak terduga.

"Kudo-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Ran pelan. Kudo tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Mouri-san, ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu," kata Kudo pada akhirnya. "Nama kedua orang tuamu... apakah Mouri Kogoro dan Kisaki Eri?"

"Ya..," jawab Ran ragu-ragu. "Walau Kisaki Eri adalah nama gadis ibuku..."

Kudo menutup kedua matanya dan tersenyum; mengejutkan Ran. Sekali lagi.

"Kalau begitu, akulah Penjaga-mu sekarang, Mouri-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

- To Be Continued –

Konbanwa minna-san... Aku kembali~ XD

Fic ini... pada awalnya aku nggak ada rencana bikin Kudo jadi semenyebalkan itu XD (?) tapi entah dipengaruhi oleh apa, jadinya seperti ini.

Dan segala macam penundaan update, salahkan imouto yang ngajak ribut dan mendesak untuk meng-update fic yang SasuFemNaru dulu =_= *kasih death glare ke imouto*

Balas-balas review dulu ah... X3

**rinaELF**: sip, saya sudah lanjutkan :D Selamat dibaca...

**Ghina cii kudou uzumaki**: akan saya usahakan... tapi serius loh dari dulu saya nggak jago bikin yang ceritanya pendek-pendek -.-v

**Chiaki 'Sha' Akera**: MAKASIH BANYAK SENPAI SARAN-SARANNYA! *menangis terharu* T_T

**MSN1412**: Kai-chan saya bikin tewas? Fu fu fu... *smirk* Typonya yang mana aja? Jelasin dong x33 DAN BERHENTI PANGGIL SAYA AKAI! *frustrasi*

**Kuroba Sora**: gomen ne... ini wujud kegalauan saya T_T Updated :D

**Deidei Rinnepero13**: bisa berhenti panggil saya Akai nggak senpai? =_= Insya Allah desktop—err—deskrip bakal saya tambahin kalo dapet ide #sekalilagidigamparsaya. Updated :D

Oke. Karena ripiunya sedikit, jadi gampang kan balasinnya~ XD *entah kenapa seneng*

Oiya, kalau masih ada typo, tolong kasih tau! Dan yang reviewnya ada unsur nimpuk saya pake Akai, tolong hentikan atau saya akan menunda update selama sehari (?) ^_^ (lihatlah ini, Dei-senpai dan kak Dita! W(OAOW))

Sippo deh..

Review please~ Nggak tolak fav juga xDDDD #kepedean


End file.
